


Humiliating Halloween

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, Established Relationship, Halloween, Introspection, M/M, Trick or Treating, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean found Halloween more than a little humiliating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliating Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> For Halloween, I wrote ficlets for people who "knocked" on my virtual!door. (Final total: 12.) [](http://seanata.livejournal.com/profile)[**seanata**](http://seanata.livejournal.com/), my fourth visitor, was one of a small handful who had never been Trick-or-Treating before. Originally posted [in the thread available here](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/344496.html?thread=2649264#t2649264), this is an expanded version.

Sean had never in his life gone Trick-or-Treating. Sure, he'd had his share of Mischief Nights and apple-bobbing, but Halloween as Viggo insisted on celebrating it seemed to be all about dressing in ridiculous getups and humiliating oneself for no more than a token "fun size" chocolate bar. He couldn't understand it; it wasn't as if Viggo'd spent that much of his childhood in the States, but perhaps that was why he'd insisted so vigorously on hosting annual costume parties, inevitably leaving their home in a shambles of torn tangerine and charcoal decorations and sticky, discarded wrappers.

And this was perhaps why he found himself now, after the obligatory party had ended, dressed as a dime-store pirate and being fucked face-down and senseless by a pumpkin with a flagrantly erect stem. It was as absurd as it was baffling, but if there was one thing Halloween had taught him, it was -- most horrifyingly -- that Viggo could dress himself in a pink tutu and ballet slippers, and Sean'd still find himself achingly hard.

And a small part of himself -- the part currently hanging onto the mattress for dear life as Viggo thrust into him; the same part that could manage no more than a string of guttural moans -- was ok with that.

...As long as he never found himself in a matching leotard.


End file.
